


"I'm Here."

by thecomebackkids99



Series: Olicity Short Stories Series [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x17, A speculation fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: A speculation fic for 5x17 which includes Felicity taking care of Oliver after Adrian tortures him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought up during watching TV. :) Hope you like it!

He just lay there. When Diggle pushed the door open, he’d let out a little moan and twitched. But he didn’t move. Didn’t try to stand, or even open his eyes. Felicity stood there, tears filling her own eyes. She glanced at Diggle, and then back at Curtis. Good thing they brought him. She moved ahead to the bars, and set her hands on the doors.

“Oliver.”

His face changed, but there was nothing.

Felicity looked back at Diggle, who moved to her side and began working on the lock. When it clicked, she opened the door and ran to his side. “Oliver! Oliver, I’m here.” What could she touch that wouldn’t cause him more pain? What had Adrian done to him? She glanced around the room. A bloody arrow lay on the ground several feet from them.

Oliver opened his eyes. He blinked, but didn’t react.

“It’s me. It’s Felicity.”

“Y-You’re…you’re not real.”

“Yes, I am.” She touched his bloody hand, trying to hide her pain when he twitched. “See? I’m real.”

“Adrian…” he took a deep breath that hitched halfway through, leading to a cough that rattled her ears. “He killed you.”

“No, no, he didn’t. There’s no way he could have done that.”

Felicity averted her eyes from the red marks around his wrists when Diggle unlocked the handcuffs. She looked up at her two friends. “We need to get him out of here before Adrian gets back.”

“Alright, man. Let’s go.” Diggle got Oliver up, and Curtis got on the other side of him. Felicity grabbed the second part of the Green Arrow suit and his mask and walked behind them. Several times they stopped because Oliver threw up, and three times, nearly collapsed. Finally, Diggle pushed Curtis to the side and tossed Oliver over his shoulder.

“Felicity, you stay in the back with him.” Diggle laid Oliver in the back and shot Felicity a look. “He’s not in good shape.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” She hopped in and shut the doors. Oliver lay on his stomach and when the van started, he let out a little cry. “Hey, hey.” Her hand trailed up his slightly less injured arm. “I’m here, Oliver. We’re all here.”

“You’re not…real.”

“No, no, I’m real.” She reached for the bucket of water they’d brought along. Where should she start? It looked like everything hurt. What had Adrian done to him? Convinced him that Felicity wasn’t…real? She scanned his body, wincing at the excessive amount of blood. “Where does it hurt the most?”

“You’re dead.”

She poured water on a rag and began working on cleaning the wound on his chest. He winced, and then gritted his teeth. She’d touched this spot on his body so many times, but never like this. If only she could trade places with him. Let him be a little less agonized. Let him be okay. Just for once. There wasn’t anything she could do. Except convince him that Adrian Chase hadn’t killed her.

“Oliver.” Felicity pushed away the water. “Adrian didn’t kill me. In fact, I’m the reason why we found you.” Oh, he would be so mad when he found out what she did to get him back. But it was okay. All okay, because he was back with _her_.  Her fingers rested around the arrow wound. He would have a new scar. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be as excited as she was when she got her scar a few years ago. “I’m real.”

“But he…he said…” tears filled his eyes. “You’re gone. William…Dig…you’re all gone. _I_ killed you.”

“Oh, Oliver.” There was no way he could believe that. Not a man like this. There were others who could believe they were worthless; she could name several off in five seconds. But not Oliver Queen. He loved with all his heart, and he protected. He wasn’t any part of the man Adrian thought he was. She knelt closer to his ear. “You didn’t kill me. In fact, you made me more alive than ever. William got to meet his dad. John got a brother. And me…you gave me a friend, and eventually, a lover. You changed all of our lives. Adrian’s _wrong_. In so many ways.”

She brushed back his sweaty, greasy hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead. He moaned and relaxed against her body. His sobs shook both of them. Felicity kept her arms around him, but leaned in closer to whisper, “I’m real, Oliver. And I’m here. For you. I know we’re in a tough spot right now, but we’re gonna do this. Because I’m _here_.”


End file.
